


Why did I agree to this? [wip]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Soccer Mom AU for my oc, Brandi. Her younger sister plays soccer, things go from bad to worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't supposed to be awfully realistic. Mostly just involving things I've seen from a friend who has two younger siblngs in soccer so.

"Brianna, Come on, We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" They had been home thirty minutes and the yelling was already beginning. "I can't find my soccer uniform!" The younger female yelled down the hall as her older sister prepared her snack before their departure, for their half-time snack and in case she was hungry after the game. Brandi wasn't sure why she even questioned it because trying to feed her sister after a game was similar to trying to feed an army. So it felt, at least. "Did you check in your closet?!" Hearing Brianna's form of 'thank you', Brandi packed all of the snacks into her sister's soccer bag and made sure everything she needed was ready; Her snacks, Her water jug, An extra jersey, A pair of sweatpants in case it got cold, A goalie jersey, Extra ponytail holders in case hers or any of the other players' hair holders broke.   
  
Hearing footsteps come racing down the hall, she already knew the question before she heard it. "By the front door. Your socks are on the chair in the living room closest to the front door." Grabbing the snack for her sister to eat between now and the time they made it to the field, Brandi tossed an apple and an orange over to her sister one at a time as she knew her sister was not good at multitasking; It amazed Brandi that Brianna was so good at soccer with that being known. Sitting down to put on her shoes, Brianna took a bite from the apple first; Propping her foot onto her other leg as she tied it, she looked up at her sister. "Hey Brandi?"   
"What?"   
"Could you peel this orange for me, please?" Sighing from a mix of anger and frustration, Brand quickly peeled the orange for her sister and set it down on a napkin. "There, it's peeled. Hurry up and get your stuff so we can go. We have to be leaving in five minutes at most." Grabbing the car keys, Brandi double-checked everything. Car keys? Check. House key? Check. Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Sanity? That was yet to be determined.   
  
As the time counted down, Brandi became more anxious. "Come on Brianna. Hurry up." Her sister stood, and grabbed the strap of the soccer bag and headed out the door with her apple and orange in her hands. Brandi looked around one last time before closing the front door behind her and locking it; Unlocking the car for her sister, she sat down in the driver's seat while her sister sat in the back and hooked up the auxiliary cord to her phone in order to play music. Brandi kept it down somewhat as to not distract her too much from focusing on her driving much to her sister's dislike. "Think y'all are gonna win?"   
"Why do you always ask me? You're the team mom, you know our skills and weaknesses, you should be able to figure it out." Coming to a yield as she turned, Brandi sighed. "Sometimes having hope in your team wouldn't kill you, you know."   
"Are you sure about that?"   
"Just go out there and have fun. Don't worry too much about winning or losing." Tapping her finger to the beat of the song playing, she listened as her sister began to ramble on and on about her team and the sport of soccer in general. "If we don't win this game, we don't go to the tournament!" Hearing the worry in her sister's voice, she couldn't help but glance at her sister in the rearview mirror and give a reassuring smile. "If not this year, there's always next year. It's not the end of the world, sis."   
  
Carefully pulling into the parking lot for the field, Brandi dropped her sister off and proceeded to look for a parking spot. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, Brandi locked the car and headed down to the field for player rollcall. Aside from the seating for the home games, Brandi disliked this part of the whole day most. Flipping card by card as she counted each player, she left the rest to the coach and took her seat in the bleachers that faced the sun; She would never understand why the home team had to sit facing the sun.  


End file.
